There are known conventional sample analyzers for performing analysis regarding a predetermined measurement item by using a combination of a first reagent and a second reagent. For example, in a sample analyzer disclosed by U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0240991, a bar code reader reads reagent information from a bar code affixed to a first reagent container containing a first reagent and a bar code affixed to a second reagent container containing a second reagent. Based on the reagent information read by the bar code reader, a combination (i.e., a pair) of the first reagent container and the second reagent container is registered in a reagent DB stored in a hard disk of a control apparatus.
There is a case where the first reagent container and the second reagent container are removed from the sample analyzer and then set in a different sample analyzer. In this case, since pair information indicating the pair of the first reagent container and the second reagent container is registered only in the reagent DB of the previous sample analyzer, there is a possibility that the first reagent container and the second reagent container are not properly combined (i.e., paired) with each other in the different sample analyzer. If false pair information in which the first reagent container is erroneously paired with a different second reagent container is registered in a reagent DB of the different sample analyzer, a situation arises where the remaining amount or expiration date of the reagent in the first reagent container and the remaining amount or expiration date of the reagent in the different second reagent container do not match. In such a situation, there is a fear that a reagent that is still usable is determined to be unusable based on its remaining amount or expiration date.
There are conventional automatic analyzers that include a reagent dispending probe (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “probe”) having a liquid surface detector. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H09-127136 discloses an automatic analyzer capable of storing, in a memory within the analyzer, the number of pulses that have been applied to cause the probe to descend from a reference position until the liquid surface detector detects a liquid surface (hereinafter, referred to as a “descent pulse number”).
The automatic analyzer disclosed by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H09-127136 compares the descent pulse number that is obtained when the probe detects the liquid surface with the descent pulse number that has previously been stored in the memory, and determines based on the result of the comparison whether the liquid surface detection has been properly performed. This prevents erroneous liquid surface detection caused by, for example, formation of bubbles at the liquid surface.
Assume a case where a plurality of such automatic analyzers are installed in a laboratory. In this case, if a reagent container previously used in one of the automatic analyzers is set in another one of the automatic analyzers, there is no descent pulse number previously stored for the reagent container in the memory of the other one of the automatic analyzers. Therefore, there is a fear that the other one of the automatic analyzers, in which the reagent container is set, may fail in accurately determining whether the liquid surface detection has been properly performed.